1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is support pillows and more particularly pertains to pillows for providing support and traction for the neck.
2. The Prior Art
The current design of pillows for providing support for and stretching of the neck are basically concerned only with providing controlled support and traction in one dimension. A pillow of this type is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,310, entitled "Pillow Construction", which issued to Monte Greenawalt on July 21, 1970. Pillows of this type are one-dimensional in that they cannot provide controlled support or traction in multiple planes from a single lying position. For example, these pillows are designed such that when the user is lying on his or her back, the back-lying position, the pillow will provide one dimensional controlled support and traction, i.e., either support the neck to help control and maintain the normal lordotic curve of the neck or control and maintain flexion of the neck. These pillows are also designed such that when the user is lying on his or her side, the side-lying position, the pillow will provide one dimensional controlled support and traction, i.e., support the neck while providing a traction effect on the side of the neck opposite the pillow. For example, when the user lies on his or her right side, the right side of the neck is supported and the left side of the neck receives a traction effect. These prior art pillows, are not designed to provide either controlled neck flexion support or traction effect while at the same time providing a controlled side traction effect (i.e., sidebending/rotation). Also they are not designed to provide either controlled right or left side bending/rotation traction effect while at the same time providing a controlled flexion or extension traction effect. In other words the controlled support and/or traction these pillows are designed to provide is one dimensional i.e., essentially all in the same plane.
Although these pillows may provide some side traction effect with some people in the backlying position, the side traction effect is not controlled or necessarily reliable. This is because any side traction effect that might be achieved from these prior art pillows when used in the back-lying position is largely by virtue of the weight of the head alone and, as such, will vary among users. In fact, some users will derive no beneficial side traction effect on muscles and joints when using these pillows in the back-lying position, while others may overstretch or overcompress those same muscles or joints. When these prior art pillows are used in the side-lying position, the effects achieved are also only controlled in one dimension since the user may flex or extend the head and neck depending upon the habit and or the weight of the head. The one dimensional control limitation of the prior art pillows, among other things, prevents users from being able to enjoy the fuller benefits and comforts that may be achieved from the traction and support effects of these pillows.